


空洞

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur survived (sort of), Brain Damage, M/M, Memory Loss, Mythology References, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 他残破的头脑无法再想起更多东西，正如梅林也不希望他想起。
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	空洞

**Author's Note:**

> 之前包含在drabble合集里的单独发一下。  
> 后513原典相关if，亚瑟在剑栏被砍伤的不是左肋而是左眼和头盖骨。

亚瑟昏昏沉沉地趴在他膝头，像一只困倦的狮子或老猎狗，在梅林的触碰下发出愚钝的哼哼声。他的金发被蓄得更长，显得愈发柔软，散在指缝间宛如流淌的阳光。梅林出神地抚摸了许久，终于神使鬼差地将手指绕到他后脑勺，他的指尖难抑制地抖索，尝试了三次才解开那几乎覆盖了他右半面颊的皮革眼罩。

那可怖的砍伤基本已经痊愈，依旧结着几块紫红的痂（亚瑟经常抱怨它们痒得慌，那时梅林就得握住他的双手、不让他去挠，再一遍遍地亲吻疮处），伤疤像丑陋的长虫自额顶盘曲到眼睑下方。他知道那紧闭的左眼皮下曾空空荡荡，就算现在打开，也只有冷硬剔透的玻璃假眼，突兀得如同一枚属于鬼魂的眼睛，注视着他、无声地提醒着有谁早应死去。

“小熊。”梅林喃喃，对着眼前这个曾是亚瑟王、而今只是亚瑟或什么被困在成人身躯中的男孩。他响应着梅林的呼唤，用天真无知的语气询问他为何又显得难过，说只要明天天晴，他就可以去森林里捉兔子、捉鸟，来让梅林开心。

他残破的头脑无法再想起更多东西，正如梅林也不希望他想起。只是偶尔，偶尔，巫师会由衷地好奇他真正的旧友会如何谴责、又或是悲伤地看着他。


End file.
